Solstice
May contain gore and violence. ' ' We all have our highs and lows This is gonna be bad lєค๔єг - Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. ๔єקยtץ - Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes ๓є๔เςเภє ςคt - Jayfeather - grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes ' Leafpool' - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes ฬคггเ๏гร - Cloudtail - long-haired white tom with blue eyes Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches Spiderleg '''- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes '''Birchfall - light brown tabby tom Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes Berrynose - cream-colored tom Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentice, Pinepaw Blossomfall - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes Cherryfall - ginger she-cat Molewhisker - brown-and-cream tom Lilyheart - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Amberwing - pale ginger she-cat Dewfall ' - '''gray and white tom '''Snowpelt' - white, fluffy tom Stormcloud - gray tabby tom Frostheart - white-and-grey tom Apprentice, Brackenpaw Stonestripe '''- grey spotted tabby tom, with a bloodshot eye '''Hollyberry - black she-cat Ferntail - grey tabby tom Sorrelfur - tortoiseshell she-cat คקקгєภtเςєร - Pinepaw - brown spotted tabby tom Brackenpaw - a short-haired black smoke tabby tom with strikingly blue eyes, and fur that parts in different directions and whiskers that are curled like growing bracken.' ' Pigeonpaw - gray and white-patched she-cat Qยєєภร - Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace Mudsplash ' '- white and brown harlequin she-cat Dovewing '''- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes '''Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes єl๔єгร - Greystripe - long-haired grey tom Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom lєค๔єг - Rowanstar - ginger tom ๔єקยtץ - Crowfrost '''- black-and-white tom ๓є๔เςเภє ςคt - '''Poppyflower - tortoiseshell and white she-cat ฬคггเ๏гร - Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom Apprentice, Rosepaw Scorchfur '''- dark grey tom Apprentice, Flamepaw '''Snowbird - pure white she-cat Apprentice, Sparrowpaw Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat Ferretclaw - black-and-gray tom Apprentice, Mistpaw Pinenose - black she-cat Apprentice, Spottedpaw Stoatfur - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat Apprentice, Dewpaw Grasswhisker - pale brown tabby she-cat Spikeclaw - dark brown tom Silverflight - silver tabby she-cat Goldenspot dappled pale ginger she-cat with deep amber eyes คקקгєภtเςєร - Spottedpaw - pretty white she-cat with black-spotted fur. Flamepaw '- ginger tom '''Rosepaw '- grey-and-white she-cat 'Dewpaw '- grey she-cat 'Sparrowpaw '- large light brown tabby tom '''Mistpaw - spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat Qยєєภร - Creeksong '- silver tabby she-cat '''Tawnypelt '- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes єl๔єгร - '''Ivytail - black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat lєค๔єг - Harestar - brown-and-white tom ๔єקยtץ - Gorsefur - very pale ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes ๓є๔เςเภє ςคt - Kestrelflight - mottled gray tom ฬคггเ๏гร - Crowfeather - dark grey tom Apprentice, Fallenpaw Nightcloud - black she-cat Leaftail '''- dark tabby tom with amber eyes '''Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Acornpaw Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes Sedgewhisker '- light brown tabby she-cat '''Crouchfoot '- ginger tom '''Larkwing - pale brown tabby she-cat Slightspot - black tom with flash of white on his chest Feathersong - gray tabby she-cat Hootcry - dark gray tom Oattail - pale brown tabby tom คקקгєภtเςєร - Fallenpaw - mottled brown tabby she-cat with a twisted right paw Acornpaw - mottled brown she-cat Qยєєภร - Furzepelt - grey-and-white she-cat єl๔єгร - Whitetail - small white she-cat lєค๔єг - Reedstar - gray she-cat with blue eyes ๔єקยtץ - Mintfur '''- light grey tabby tom ๓є๔เςเภє ςคt - '''Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat ' Willowshine' - grey tabby she-cat ฬคггเ๏гร - Mallownose - light brown tabby tom Apprentice, Dapplepaw Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat Apprentice, Redpaw Mosspelt '''- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes '''Shimmerpelt - silver she-cat Apprentice, Shortpaw Lakeheart - gray tabby she-cat Heronwing - dark gray-and-black tom Lizardfoot - light brown tom Havenflight - black-and-white she-cat Perchwing - grey-and-white she-cat Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes Petalfur - grey-and-white she-cat คקקгєภtเςєร - Shortpaw - black mottled tom Dapplepaw '''- calico she-cat '''Redpaw - russet-furred tom Qยєєภร - Minnowtail '''- dark gray she-cat єl๔єгร - '''None ' ' 'Smoky '- muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace 'Coriander '- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with Smoky Re-doing Ruekit felt the rasp of her mother's rough tongue on her creamy flank, and the brush of her long feathery tail wrapped tightly around her. Ruekit swatted at her mother's tail playfully it wouldn't be long before full moon. Ruekit streched and opened her clear bright blue eyes, the soft furred face of her mother, her muddy black eyes glittered with amusement. A grey tabby face appeared at the entrance to the nursery. "Stonestripe!" Ruekit purred running up to her friend and rubbing her small frame against his tall legs. Mudsplash looked up at Stonestripe, her mate. "How are you?" Stonestripe asked quietly. "I'm fine, your kits should be here soon, my love" answered Mudsplash her gaze warm with admiration. Eww! No thanks. Disgusted by the way they were acting in the nursery Ruekit walked out of it narrowly missing a ginger queen. “Watch where you’re going!” growled the queen impatiently. Ruekit dipped her soft head apologetically while hurrying on her way before she bounded across the clearing at full speed. “Slow down!” yowled a voice Slow down! ''She mimicked. She was currently the only kit in the nursery since Brackenkit and Pinekit had moved to the apprentices den. Looking for said friends - she poked her kit-soft face through the intertwined thorn and bracken entrance of the apprentice den. ''Empty! ''She though in frustration. Bending down she let the scents bathe her senses - th dry moss beds still carried their scent – which was fresh but fading fast in her soft black-and-pink nose. ''Fox-dung! I've just missed them. Ruekit's tail dropped in the sandy floor, scaring it with a long twisting trail and she padded heavily across to Stonestripe whose tabby pelt was just leaving the nursery. Finally! “Why the long face?” teased Stonestripe. "Could you teach me a battle move to cheer me up? I also want to be ready for my apprentice training so I can be a warrior really quick!" She placed her paws on her friend’s face, her optics minnows shinning in the dawn light. Stonestripe purred in amusement, "You'll have to wait until your two moons!" Stonestripe paused and Ruekit dropped her head clearly thinking that her chances of getting trained – but before she could turn away Stonestripe began speaking again - "But I guess a lighting attack won't hurt - after all it's good for attacking and hunting.” Ruekit’s gaze lit up at the news “Now, you see that moss ball over there?" he pointed at it with a thorn-sharp claw, "Crouch low and make sure you don't make a sound" Stonestripe instructed. Ruekit wriggled her haunches in position, her fluffy tail low and sweeping. Ruekit felt the sensation that she was being watched. Turning her skull to one side she noticed that Bramblestar had come out to observe his amber gaze burning into her pale brown fur, "Keep your tail up!" The dark striped tom called from across the clearing; Stonestripe flicked his ears to show he had heard and began to insert his leader’s advice into Ruekit’s posture - gently he moved Ruekit into place. "Now” he cleared his throat “spring and aim for it" Focus! Ruekit sprang, fell and tumbled into the fresh-kill pile and yowling as a huge squirrel landed a top of her. Fox dung! Stonestripe ran over to his young friend picking her up gently and taking her back up the slope, placing her on top of the dip. "I've never seen a cat attacked by a squirrel before!" Oh what a clever cat you are quoting from old elder’s tales! Stonestripe's whisker twitched and Ruekit swatted playfully at his ear purring. "What about Bluestar from the elder’s tales!" she retorted. Ruekit leaned forwards prepared for a play fight. Stonestripe let out a meow of amusement before crouching to meet the cats challenge; all the peace from that moment shattered as an agonized yowl sounded from the nursery, Stonestripe's eyes changed from playful to a wide-eyed painic. Mudsplash! "Stay here!" ordered Stonestripe as he bounded away to the nursery. The camp suddenly sprang into action. “Mudsplash is kitting!” they all muttered around her. There’s going to be more kits in the nursery! The ginger queen he saw earlier was now hurrying towards the medicine cat den. The entrance swallowed her up and a few moments before she re-emerged followed by her - a brown tabby carrying a sweet-smelling bundle back towards the nursery. Mudsplash's wail sounded again and the medicine cat disappeared into the nursery whilst the ginger queen paced outside. Anxiety rose inside the small kitten, swelling Ruekit's chest with pain. What’s wrong with mother? Is she going to be okay? A pelt brushed against hers. Turning around she glanced pure white fur. Scenting the air he detected the presence of a she-cat ''- So it can’t be Cloudtail it has to be - Whitewing''. She lay down next to her tucking her soft paws neatly underneath her, her tail twitching with happiness. "Don't worry about your mother. She’s a strong cat and my former apprentice, it will be good to have new kits to strengthen the clan and you will have some playmates." Ruekit's anxiety was joined by a wave of excitement, Of course, new kits mean more fun! Whitewing stroked her pelt comfortable using her small delicate paws her as Ruekit turned her wide eyes towards Whitewing’s face, while she was still fearful, she was glad she had such a great and wise cat to guide her through the path of fear. The ginger queen had ceased her pacing and had drifted over to the pair, her steps heavy as she padded towards them; Whitewing dipped her head in acknowledgement. "Greetings, Squirrelflight" she purred. “Greetings, Whitewing. When did we become so uptight?” Whitewing narrowed her clear globes but spoke nothing. Squirrelflight lay down beside Whitewing, her gaze soft, she whispered quietly in the white she-cat's ear, "You miss Dovewing ..." Whitewing turned away from the queen and rose to her feet, her emerald eyes distant and full of sadness. “Why did you have to remind me?” The white cat shook her head and walked away. Squirrelflight lowered her gaze, her eyes full of embarrassment for reminding the grieving she-cat who she now was forced to watch her retreating hind. Whilst Ruekit had never met Dovewing, but he had heard many stories about her, how she could hear things from far away and how she had stopped the Dark Forest along with Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Another screech rose from the nursery. The sound of drumming paw steps sounded in Ruekit’s ear fur and furious yowls to chorus it. The dawn patrol had returned, along with the early hunting patrols. They raced through the entrance in their battle-ready stance and fur bristled, and silver claws shimmered in the dawn light. Sighting the patrol Bramblestar sprinted over to calm the patrols down he explained the cause of the cacophony of sounds and their fur lay flat again and their expressions changed back to neutral. The hunting patrol dropped their fresh-kill onto the pile – clearly calmed down now. The renewed fresh-kill pile swelled with the tempting prey-scents that filled Ruekit's small nose, although she still relied on her mother, she couldn't wait to taste the juicy prey it would mean she could eat the same food as the warriors. Another yowl echoed around the clearing, this time a thin wail sounded with it. Is that – a kit? Ruekit's curiosity rose she padded lightly across the clearing, shrouded in the shade of the trees. She poked her head through the thorn and twig nursery entrance, she was greeted by the face of the tabby face of Leafpool, the medicine cat his eyes narrowed “This is no place for kits!" She scolded. "But it's the nursery it's made for kits!" Ruekit protested. The tabby tom shoved her face into Ruekit's. Ruekit flinched. The small medicine cat nudged the kit away quickly then bounded away into a large, shaded, rock cleft the last of her tail disappearing through the dropping moss entrance, only to appear moments later her jaws crammed with herbs, setting a brisk pace towards the nursery. She turned back to the tabby kitten “Ruekit your – mother needs space while she kits – do you understand?” Ruekit nodded in agreement. Of course she needed space! Why was I being so selfish. “Hello Ruekit!” rang the familiar vocals. Suddenly the air was pushed out from her lungs she yowled in surprise and twisted to face her opponent, unsurprisingly Brackenpaw was gleaming down at him amusement lit his black gaze, he sprang off her. “Why did you do that?” Brackenpaw’s ghost tabby black pelt bristling in a playful challenge. "Think you’re a tough kitty?" He sneered, Ruekit glared at him "You've hardly been an apprentice for a few days" Ruekit growled playfully, and sprang landing clumsily on Brackenpaw’s back Brackenpaw threw her off with ease and placed his spiky paw firmly on her exposed belly. "Maybe you should practice jumping." Brackenpaw taunted in amusement, lifting his black paw off his defeated target. Before turning his back and prowling away towards his mentor, Frostheart. Frostheart turned his blue gaze towards Ruekit sympathy swelled his gaze, "Do you want to watch us hunt?" But before she could reply Brackenpaw butted in. “But we just ''went ''hunting!” he moaned “Warriors need to be on their feet at all times there is no space for laziness!” Frostheart snapped. “Now before we were so rudely ''interrupted – what say you Ruekit?” Ruekit nodded slowly approaching him, Brackenpaw continued to moan behind "But she's a kit." He meowed - mischief loomed in his black eyes, Ruekit cuffed his ear playfully. "You're barely an apprentice" She retorted. Ruekit turned her head towards the nursery – remembering the pain her mother was in and as expected she was concerned for her. Frostheart seemed to have sensed her emotion, "Don't worry about her all queens go through it. Where did you think kits came from!" He teased. Ruekit nodded she was confused but didn’t question him – ''I’ve learnt something maybe a weird thing but I’ve learnt! "Thank you, Frostheart, I'd like that" As she padded through the entrance, her worries faded; she was greeted with the greatest view she could have wished for; green trees surrounded her which eventually opened up to hidden clearings where churning waves crashed against rocky shores like an angry badger. Startled by the churning water her reaction was to crouch flat to the ground, cream fur bristling and eyes wide with fear. She dived beneath the towering shape of Frostheart. Brackenpaw purred and pulled Ruekit out from under his mentor's legs, "It's just the lake" the dark tom explained as Ruekit listened intently; Meanwhile Frostheart flicked his fluffy white tail impatiently his gaze glaring annoyed but amused at his apprentice. “Are we hunting or what?" He growled, irritated at the stalling. "Perhaps you should learn some discipline?" This time his gaze was softer, Ruekit new that the white tom was known for being kind-hearted but get on his wrong side and he was a fierce opponent in battle, which also was the key thing that meant he was impatient to ready to begin was how some people described it. Bramblestar new how impatient and young Frostheart was and to make sure Brackenpaw didn’t fall behind he had been watching Brackenpaw's progress intently, he didn't have another choice for a mentor all the other warriors were unprepared and it would be a shame if Frostheart's battle skills weren't shared with other generation. Ruekit shrugged her shoulders'', Thanks for interrupting'' Frostheart. Ruekit snorted while Brackenpaw looked up at his mentor, his blue eyes bright in interest. "Sorry Frostheart!" meowed the black tom apologetically "Shall we go?” When did he become so... polite? Frostheart store back at him, nodded and sat down to survey his apprentice's progress "You know what to do Brackenpaw, scent the air and hunt!" The white tom's vocals commanded. Good instructions ''– Ruekit criticized – ''aren’t you going to show him some more hunting skills. Immediately the apprentice sprang down into a hunting stance. Ruekit flinched at his quick reaction, and scampered off to Frostheart to watch the tabby, Wow guess he knows a lot already ''- she looked up at the tom seated next to her - ''Frostheart has apprentice well disciplined! Brackenpaw stalked through the undergrowth his unique fur brushing against curled fern fronds. He flattened his ears against his skull then vanished into the undergrowth. A few seconds later there was an ear-splitting screech and the breeze carried the scent of squirrel blood. The apprentice emerged from the flora his dark head raised in triumph as he dragged the corpse of his furry target. "Stupid thing, ran straight into my paws" Brackenpaw mocked his prey. The squirrel’s russet fur blocked his nose canals. "And why do you think it was such an easy catch?" Frostheart retorted his apprentice store at his mentor dropped his catch then scented the air again. In a few moments Brackenpaw’s face turned to a look of pure horror. "Fox!" he screeched, Frostheart growled "You stupid apprentice, how could you lead it to us with the stench of blood!" Frostheart stood up and pushed the young cats behind him. I’ve never seen a fox but the way Frostheart reacted means that it can’t be a good thing. Brackenpaw snapped "You told me to!" protested Brackenpaw Frostheart store at the bushes his words spat out in disgust “If you had been smart enough to smell it we would be safe by now!” Brackenpaw hissed “Well if you knew ''it was coming why didn’t you ''tell us ''instead of risking our ''lives!” Frostheart responded again “Why do I bother training you if you won’t listen to me! So hold your tongue instead of making other lose their concentration. Brackenpaw opened his jaws to respond but taking note of his words he clamped it shut again. “Why did I have to get stuck with this cat? There are tonnes of other cats that could do his job better than him.” Ruekit felt fear wracked her little frame, "Maybe he was testing if you could detect it?" she meowed shaking. Brackenpaw store at her "If Frostheart did, that idiot put us all in danger" Ruekit glared at him, "Let's not get into an argument now!" she shrieked. Brackenpaw pressed against her, his eyes a mixture of fear and anger as he glared into the eyes of the red-furred beast. Ruekit backed away slowly, her cream pelt blew forwards in the wind carrying her scent towards the scarlet creature, it's eyes pale fire as it closed in closer to its prey. "Back off!" Frostheart growled, his fluffy pelt spiked up in anger. The fox glared at him, it's jaws drooling and it's voice raised in exicted yelps. "RUN!!" Ruekit screeched to Frostheart who stood up against the merciless creature that reared before him. The rouge creature let out a screech of joy as his prey danced before his malicious amber gaze. Frostheart lashed out at it with long talons, his muscles showing hard against his snowy coat. The fox yelped swinging it’s head around the knock his opponent of his back; its assailant bit into his shoulder dragging him to the ground, ripping through his pelt drawing red liquid. Frostheart aimed for it’s eyeballs his claw tip slicing the surface of his target, a cascade of blood flowed from it; yowling in pain, the beast yanked it's head backwards to escape the flurry of claws. The creature swung it's mighty cranium around to imbalance it's target; the impact blasted the tom backwards, flinging him against a tree like a dead-weight. Injured Frostheart crawled into a hunting stance, his muscles outlined boldly against his fur; preparing his jump he leapt, in a fashion similar to a young fawn (the kind that had only just learnt to walk), russet jaws lay open ready to seize it's advancing prey. The vocals of Brackenpaw rose to a shrill screech as he charged to his mentor's side in a blind rage "Leave him alone vermin!" his southern vocals sounded. Shocked by her sights, Ruekit retreated into the thick flora concealed from the view of the bloody battle, claws and jaws scraped against bare bone; blood-stained fur lay splayed across the floor - a whole colour palette - sporting shades of red, white, black and orange. Her breath caught in her throat and only a bubbling sound came out as she watched the scene unfold before her. Her heart stopped. Her eyes closed. She heard the cries. She heard the snarls. She heard the hard footsteps on the ground. What's happening?! - she thought almost bursting into tears - is Frostheart... '' But the snarling had stopped now replaced by idle chatter. Soft-paws approached Ruekit whose eyes where sealed shut with fear; only the faint rustle of disturbed leaf-litter revealed the location of them. By scent they were most likely a ShadowClan cat – if you followed the tales of the elder’s correctly – their silver tinted fur smelt of old pine leaves and Ruekit had to wrinkle her bicolored nose at the dampness that infested the cat’s original scent. Scenting again could also reveal that the gender was indeed that of a she-cat. Soft-paws stopping Ruekit came aware of her pale orbs looking upon her. "It's okay" meowed the smooth melodic tones of a she-cat. Ruekit’s fur bristled at the approaching cat something about her was ‘off’. The cream cat choked out a purr of thanks but was cut short by the angry voice of a familiar friend. "ShadowClan!" growled Brackenpaw in Ruekit’s ears. Slowly the cream kitten blinked open her eyes to see a bleeding silver she-cat standing before her, her pelt shimmered in a brand of sunlight that shone through the overhead branches. Carefully she opened her eyes scanning the clearing she gathered that at least 5 cats – other than her original companions – had entered – each bore injuries most likely inflicted by the beast. "Who are you?" she questioned "Is Frostheart okay!?” Ruekit’s usual shyness replaced by fear for the harlequin tom. The ShadowClan cat bent down to lick the kittens head, much to Ruekit’s dismay – "I'm Silverflight” the tabby introduced herself “and luck for you our patrol arrived just in time!" "Why are you sticking your dirty nose in ThunderClan business!" growled Brackenpaw glaring at Silverflight before Ruekit could respond. "And who are you kit? Would you rather have had your pelt ripped off mouse-brain?" she retorted. The tabby tom snorted his emerald gaze flashing with hate which was dismissed by both of the conversing she-cats. "Are you really a ShadowClan cat?" Ruekit meowed disconcerted. "Yes, little one." the silver cat purred. "Why did you save us?" the younger pursued. "The warrior code says that no warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. Unlike ThunderClan we care about the code" she snorted as she ended her small speech. “When did our clan break the code?" Every cat store at her. She didn't know what she'd done, but they looked shocked. Brackenpaw shifted forwards to stand in front of Ruekit and guide her backwards into the depths of the thorn bush. Ruekit shrank back her confidence gone, she observed the cats looking for the warrior of ThunderClan, spotting him Ruekit advanced slowly towards the frost-coloured tom, she drifted near the chatting felines before she found a gap she could interrupt. She glanced at Frostheart, who was limping heavily. Opening her maw to speak before the ShadowClan cat spoke over her. “Have you not taught your kit?” The grey cat growled. Ruekit looked disheartened and turned away The pallid tom flicked his ears irritability, before turning round his beady cerulean gaze to face the young cat. Frostheart sighed "It’s time to go, there have been quite enough thrills for today. I'll have to report this encounter to Bramblestar." he spoke ominously as if someone had cast a shadow upon this day. "These are dark times for ThunderClan". Once they'd left the clearing, out of the ears of ShadowClan. Frostheart pulled the pale-toned kit aside. Frostheart pushed Ruekit under the shelter of a hawthorn bush before turning to his apprentice and signalling for Brackenpaw to continue ahead with a swift flick of his tail. Frostheart cleared his throat "Do you know who your father is?" ''Why is he asking me?! Ruekit rolled her lustre eyes, "Of course mouse-brain! It's Bumblestripe!" "Well – that’s something I didn’t know" he meowed quietly, eyeing the kitten this eye more relaxed “what about your mother?” “My mother is Fawndapple – but I don’t remember her she died from kitting. So Mudsplash is my mother now” “Do you know who Dovewing is?” “Yes she died moons ago in battle! Why are you asking me this” “Oh, testing your knowledge.” The winter-coated tom nodded at the kit - guiding her out from under the bowing branches to continue walking; while Frostheart limped at the rear of the group he gently nudged Ruekit's fumbling paws carefully forwards. His deep blue gaze clearly a look of worry. Under the animated shades of leaves that rustled and birds that squawked Ruekit couldn’t stop her long legs from shaking beneath her both encounters – with the fox and ''Frostheart – had confused the young tabby. ''Frostheart doesn’t bother know much about our clan. He was just curious. Ruekit’s sure paws now knew with path would lead to camp. The entrance – lined with thorns – wasn’t the most pleasant way kit-soft pads could enter the camp in; but finally the small patrol emerged into the camp's clearing. Oh. Of course here are the news crowd. Curious warriors flocked towards them with questions that Ruekit had limited time to register in her brain. “What happened?” “Why did you bring Ruekit?” “Why do you stink of ShadowClan?” “Why is there no prey?” Bramblestar yowled above the clamour for silence and pushed through the crowd his eyes stretched wide with shock at the state of the tattered bunch. "What happened?" he asked his voice cool as the words flowed from his tongue tip. "Fox...ShadowClan" fumbled Frostheart, the wound inflicted upon him too much for him to speak. Instead Brackenpaw spoke up. “There was a fox while we were out hunting near the ShadowClan border” he paused his globes raking the crowd to make sure he had their attention “we tried to fight it but of course their where only two of us – ShadowClan arrived across the border to help us and we returned home.” Brackenpaw’s tongue lolled out of his mouth after the long speech had thieved all the air from his lungs. “ShadowClan on our borders?” “They have no respect!” “I hope you taught them a lesson!” An angry yowl sounded over the cacophony of jointed voices "Leave them alone! They need medicine!" The brown pelt of Leafpool ran to help. “Listen to your medicine cat!” Bramblestar joined in with Leafpool’s wish and at the sound of his vocals silence descended upon the camp. Leafpool then guided Brackenpaw and Frostheart to the medicine cat's den – ushering Squirrelflight over to help her - despite their protests. As soon as their tail-tips disappeared over the dip the cats peeled away from each other into usual friendly conversation or patrol setting. Ruekit let out a sigh of relief; she glanced around and spotted the greyscale pelt. Stonestripe - who sat quietly at the back of the group – was watching with intent interest. Slowly he advanced closer upon reaching his friend he smothered her in loving licks "What were you doing out there? You almost got killed!” I wish Bumblestripe loved me this way… She searched for Bumblestripe whose eyes locked into hers; blue orbs wavering at the hard cold eyes of her father. Ruekit snapped her attention back to what mattered most now – friendship. "Get off!" Ruekit swatted at the big tom's chest, her voice rose to a high pitched squeak "It wasn't me! Frostheart asked me to go out with him!" "My brother should have known better" her friend replied glancing hostile looks at his pale coated littermate - Frostheart. Slowly he let the breath out of his lungs his gaze turning back to a warm coloured glow, "Come see your new playmates! Two she-kits and a tom" his tones rang full of rejoice as he led his young friend towards the densely intertwined bramble thicket "You'll love them…” Upon entering the beautiful encampment her cream pelt backed against the wall to allow the darker tom room to enter and view his offspring for a second time. The cream she-cat observed the younger life-forms that nestled near her mother. Leaning down the cream she-cat sniffed at the small bundles of fur. “They're” she paused drinking in their pure scent “beautiful…” Mudsplash’s eyes locked briefly with hers – her eyes unusually cold. Ruekit flinched backing away from her mother. “I haven’t named them yet.” Mudsplash continued ignoring the younger cat The hurt in Ruekit’s eye radiated, she shook her head to clear her mind of all the negative thoughts that festered there - She’s just stressed after the birth – ''thought the tabby cat. She turned to Stonestripe the tom was too occupied to care about the cat that shared no “blood” with him. “What should we name them?” Stonestripe responded continuing the conversation. Ruekit turned her pawsteps back towards the cats. Mudsplash’s eyes burning into her pelt. “Ah, Ruekit what do you think we should name them?” Stonestripe asked Ruekit felt extremely uncomfortable under her fur as Mudsplash’s murky gaze narrowed with suspicion. Ruekit continued her voice wavering “This one has extremely short legs so if you want to go with something simple, Tinykit” she paused and Stonestripe nodded slowly. Before clearing his throat to continue: “This one has a pale mottled pelt similar to an owl” he pointed out the grey she-cat amongst the two other kits “Owlkit seems like a suitable name” Mudsplash nodded slowly “Those are good names I’d like to name the remaining one, Havenkit in honour of her clan - one of the safest places that she could be born in” But Ruekit knew she was clearly hoping that the clan was truley a safe place because the kitten wouldn't be able to provide for itself. The nursery fell quiet again. Ruekit moved forwards to sniff at her half siblings, slowly moving them into position. She felt her mother tense beside her; q growl sounded from above her and she was sharply struck across her muzzle. Ruekit squealed loudly shaking her head and scattering scarlet droplets everywhere. “Ruekit, get out!” Mudsplash’s aggressive request took her by surprised she backed out of the den her breath caught in her throat as the two moon old kit realised the look in her mother’s eyes were directed at her. ''She thinks I’m just here to steal her away from her kits and waste her milk. '' Bumblestripe had been watching the event through interested eyes, but before she could approach her Leafpool was immediately by her side. “What happened?!” The medicine cat demanded. Ruekit turned her bloody muzzle towards the nursery Mudsplash still store at her with aggression filling her gaze and blood glistening on her claws. Mudsplash whispered into Stonestripe’s ear and slowly he turned his face screwed up into an ugly snarl. ''Everything’s changing, but it doesn’t mean they felt this way before. Uncomfortably the she-cat turned to the medicine cat the red liquid now dazing her vision and flavouring her dry lips. She ran her tongue around her wound to clean the blood from her facial features. “I scratched it on the nursery bramble walls” she lied Leafpool narrowed her eyes tail flicking as if she had detected the lie but she made no more comment. “Off to the medicine cat den with you!” she ushered the wounded patient up the cool steep cliff towards the sheltered medicine cat den. “Sit there” she meowed positioning the she-kit into the nest. The medicine cat vanished into a small crack which had the overwhelming scent of herbs, muttering the concoctions and poultices that should be applied to such an ailment. “Here we are dock leaves! Careful it’ll sting when it’s applied.” Ruekit stretched out her muzzle while the medicine cat observed it with keen eyes and a mouthful of saliva-covered plants. “It’s a deep cut for a bramble. You must have run into it head on – it’ll leave a scar.” Leafpool sighed. Slowly the medicine cat chewed up the leaves and with practice she quickly smothered the poultice on the wound before binding it with a cobweb to stop the bleeding. The cobweb was particularly hard to apply having to bind it around the roof of her muzzle. Ruekit let out a squeal as the medicine began to work. The healing juices stinging her. “Let me have a look for anymore brambles that have damaged your pelt.” The light brown tabby shuffled around the back of the small bundle of fur before prising apart the she-kit’s long hair. “Come back in a day so I can check for infection and replace your cobweb” the cat instructed but Ruekit hardly seemed to be paying attention already drifting into a peaceful sleep comforted by the medicine cat’s light paws running through her dense coat. An unfamiliar voice stirred her ear fur sending shivers down her spine despite the green-leaf winds warm in the air. “Sleep tightly little one, don’t let the bugs bite tonight...”